


I'd Climb A T-Rex For You

by roe87



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Fluff, How planet hulk should have ended, Humor, M/M, Planet Hulk, Protective Steve, Stucky - Freeform, cosplay au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5265089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roe87/pseuds/roe87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Planet Hulk should have ended, as told through a Cosplay au. :p</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Climb A T-Rex For You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt inspired by [this art](http://jackbrogers.tumblr.com/post/133653592362/how-planet-hulk-should-have-ended) !! :)

“What the hell, Steve?” Clint demanded, looking him up and down.

“What?” Steve spread his hands, a shield in one, an axe in the other. Plastic props, of course.

“Why are you dressed like Conan the Barbarian wearing the rags of Captain America?” Clint pointed at Steve with his bow (real, not plastic, because he was Clint). “You’ve wrecked our theme, man.”

At his side, Natasha folded her arms. “Yeah, Rogers. You could’ve warned us you were going rogue.” She was dressed in a classic Black Widow outfit, to match Clint’s classic Hawkeye.

The original theme having been 60s and 70s superheros.

“We’re still Avengers!” Steve insisted. “We’ve got our classic costumes stashed at the cloak room. We’ll be ready for the Marvel meet.” Steve rested his axe on his shoulder. “We just wanted to try out these costumes first.”

Natasha smirked. “Secret Wars au? They never end well, Steve.”

“Hey…” Clint frowned, “is that why Thor is running around with a bunch of people with hammers? I thought he just bumped into some other cosplayers.”

“No, he planned that,” Steve told him.

“Unbelievable!”

“Anyway,” Steve said, getting a little flustered, “I was looking for Bucky. Have you seen him?”

“Isn’t he with you?” Clint asked.

“Uh… he was… then he said he was going to Red King’s to get coffee, but he’s been gone ages so I went to check and now I can’t find him.”

“Don’t you have your phone somewhere…” Natasha eyed Steve’s gladiator skirt, “… on your person?”

“I already tried calling him, Nat. He’s not picking up.”

“Yeah, maybe ‘cause he’s carrying your coffee,” Clint said. “C’mon, let’s go find him. I’m dying to see Barnes in a leather mini skirt too.”

“You just wait,” Steve smiled, “it’ll get you all a quiver.”

“Ha, ha.” Clint poked Steve with his bow. “Have to do better than that, Rogers. Nat already made the quiver joke twice today.”

“At least three times so far,” Natasha corrected.

They went in search of Bucky.

The Con was so crowded it was hard to spot anyone they knew among the other cosplayers.

“Red King’s is over there,” Natasha pointed out.

“Isn’t it back that way?” Steve glanced at the anime section.

“Steve, you do know there’s more than one Red King, right?”

Steve’s mouth dropped open. “Damn. No wonder I can’t find him.”

“You lost Bucky,” Clint taunted with glee. “Again!”

This was not the first time Steve and Bucky had lost each other at a Con.

“Don’t know how you keep doing it, Steve.”

“Clint, you’re not helping.” Steve peered over the heads of the crowd.

“It’s like the universe keeps trying to separate you both.” Clint chuckled until Natasha elbowed him.

“Steve, you need to get somewhere more visible,” Natasha instructed. “If you can’t see him then we’ll split up and hit all the Red King’s until we find him.”

“Now that is a good plan,” Clint agreed.

“Okay.” Steve scanned the area, but the only thing that stood out was the giant model T Rex, or indominous whatever it was, next to the Jurassic World stand.

“How solid is that T Rex?” Steve was already moving towards it.

Natasha eyed the structure. “I think good enough. If Clint and I balance on it’s feet you might be okay.”

“Might,” Clint repeated with a snort. “Rogers, if you fall off it’ll make a great Vine.” He held his phone at the ready. “Shall we?”

“Wait,” Steve said, “when the attendant is busy with the next customer, you both get in position, then I’ll run up its back.”

“Roger, Rogers.”

“Okay…” Steve waited for the right moment, his team poised. “Now, go now!”

Natasha and Clint broke away, casually strolling into place as Steve slipped behind the dino’s flank.

When the attendant was distracted, Steve gripped his weapons and took a deep breath to fortify himself—for Bucky!—and then ran up the tail of the dinosaur onto it’s back.

His clambering hadn’t gone unnoticed.

The attendant blinked up at him–some random gladiator on the T Rex–and cleared his throat. “Um, excuse me? Sir? You’re not supposed to…”

Steve was too busy scanning the crowd, searching for Bucky.

Down on the ground, Natasha had him covered and flirted with the attendant to distract him.

“Hurry up, Steve,” Clint hissed up at him. “Pretty sure Captain America would’ve thought to bring binoculars.”

“There are definitely no binoculars in my Cap costume,” Steve replied calmly, still searching the crowd. 

“There he is,” he said in relief, spotting his partner way off. Steve raised his axe high and called out, “BUCKY!”

It worked. Bucky looked up and spotted him.

As did half the Convention, and most seemed pleased to see a gladiator straddling a T Rex. A lot of phones were held up, pictures were snapped.

The attendant wasn’t sure what to do. Clint and Nat were giggling.

By the time Bucky had made his way over, Steve had climbed down off the dinosaur and had had his picture taken with quite a few eager con goers.

“But I don’t remember a gladiator in the movie?” a young girl was saying.

The attendant frowned, but Steve was too busy rushing to Bucky.

“Warbound!” he declared happily.

Holding two takeaway coffee cups, Bucky glared at him. “Steve. I told you to wait by the Pokemon stall and I’d come find you. Why do you always wander off?”

“Well…I…”

Bucky held out a cup for him. “Here, it’s probably cold now.”

They jostled between them, Steve trading his axe for the coffee.

“How’d you get on that T Rex anyway?” Bucky eyed him suspiciously. “No way they just let you up there.”

“We made a plan,” Natasha offered.

“Yes, it was a group effort,” Clint agreed.

“To find you.” Steve smiled at his partner.

Bucky hid his own smile behind his coffee cup. “Whatever,” he muttered, taking a sip. “Love you, dork.”


End file.
